Monitoring systems, such as radio frequency identification (RFID)-type systems may be used to report the movement of persons or other objects to outside of an area of confinement. For example, a person convicted of a crime may be subject to house arrest. To monitor compliance, the person may be required to wear an RFID-type device, such as an electronic bracelet, that interacts with an RFID reader used to detect the movement of the RFID-type device beyond a boundary of the house/property.
In certain circumstances, a need may exist to track the movements in public of persons or other objects that have been identified as threats. That is, a need may exist to track their movements relative to certain persons and/or particular segments of society. For example, it may be desirable to monitor an area near a children's facility for the presence of registered sex offenders. As another example, it may be desirable to monitor an area near a particular person's residence and/or workplace for the presence of an individual who is the subject of a restraining order placed on the individual by a court for the person's protection.